Misterius Girl
by ChocoBubleTea
Summary: Lee Hera, adik dari Lee Donghae dan Lee Chan Hee. Dia siswi pindahan dr Paris, atas permintaan orang tuanya dia melanjutkan pendidikan nya di Korea. Namun, apakah dia bahagia masuk di universitasnya yg baru?


**" MISTERIUS GIRL "**

**Title : Misterius Girl**

**Author : 2YU**

**Cast :**

**-****Cha Sun Woo aka Baro**

**-****Lee Hera aka Hera**

**-****Lee Donghae aka Donghae**

**-****Lee Chan Hee aka Chunji**

**-****Other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Family, other/?**

**Author's**

**Annyeong! Ini FF temanku, aku dan temanku butuh kritik dan saran dr FF ini jebal **

**FF ini asli dr otak author/? Tidak copy paste dr ff lainya, maaf kalo ada typo dan kekurangan, karna ini ff pertama dr temanku minta kritik dan saran bukan bacotan ._.**  
**gomawo atas partisipasinya *bow***

* * *

Tok…tok..tok

" Nona, sudah di tunggu tuan di meja makan" ucap ahjuma Kang

" Nde ahjuma, sebentar lagi"

" Cepatlah pemalas" ucap yeoja dgn membuka pintu kamarnya

" Hei, kalian berdua cepat turun, pagi" sudah rebut saja"

Ruang Makan

" Annyeong hasimnika appa, eomma" ucap yeoja

" Anyyeong hasimnika" ucap eomma dan appa

" Ayo kalian cepat sarapan, nanti kalian terlambat" ucap eomma

" nde eomma"

Oh ya, sampai lupa belum memperkenlakan diri gara-gara oppa ku yang selalu membuatku marah. Ok, nae Lee Hera imnida, kau mempunyai 2 oppa yang sifatnya berbeda. Oppa ku yang pertama namanya Lee Donghae, dia orangnya baik, dan pastinya oppaku ini yang selalu membelaku saat bertengkar dgn oppaku yang ke-2. Oppaku yang kedua ini namanya Lee Chan Hee tapi kami memanggilnya Chunji. Oppaku yang satu ini selalu saja mencari gara-gara dgn ku. Walaupun begitu aku sangat saying denganku dan oppa"ku, appa ku namanya Lee Sunghe dan eommaku Lee Eunah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke universitas baruku. Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di universitas Paris, karena eommaku menginginkan semua anaknya kumpul, terpaksa aku kembali ke Korea.

" Kajja kita berangkat nanti terlambat" ucap Donghae

" Ne oppa, Ne hyung" ucap Hera dan Chunji

" Appa, eomma kita berangkat dulu ne" ucap Donghae berpamitan dgn appa dan eomma

" Nde hati" ne kalian" ucap eomma

" Annyeong appa , eomma" ucap Donghae,Chunji dan Hera serempak

" Annyeong " jwb appa dan eomma

Car

" Kau sudah tau dimana ruang kelasmu Hera-ya?" Tanya Donghae

" Ani, oppa" ucap Hera dgn menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Dasar pabo" ucap Chunji

" Mwo-ya, nuguseyo? " ucap Hera dgn menghadap belakang dimana Chunji duduk.

" Neo pabo" ucap Chunji menegaskan kembali.

" Yak! Apa yang kau katakana oppa"

" Aiih dasar pabo nae mengatakan neo pabo, arachi"

" Kau yang pabo" balas Hera

" Kau" Chunji

"Kau" Hera

" Ya ya ya, kalian itu bias tidak 1 hari saja tidak berantem, aku pusing mendengar kalian selalu saja berantem" ucap Donghae

" Kalau Chunji oppa tidak memulainya aku tidak akan berantem dgn dia" ucap Hera

" Salahkan kau saja terus" ucap Chunji

" Memang kau yang memulainya" ucap Hear

" Sudah diam" ucap donghae

Korean Internasional university

Saat Donghae, Chunji, dan Hera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan di lorong universitas, semua mata tertuju kepada mereka, tatapan mereka seperti macan yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Ya, Hera tidak heran karena kedua oppanya itu memang orang keren yang suka di kejar" cewek dan cukup terkenal juga.

" Ku rasa setelah oppa pergi aku akan jadi makan siang mereka" bisik Hera

" Ya itu resiko saeng orang ganteng dan terkenal" ucap Chunji percaya diri

" Aissh, percaya diri sekali kau oppa" ucap Hera

" Itu fakta chagi" ucap Chunji dgn mengacak" rambut Hera

Orang" melihat kejadian itu semakin membelalakan matanya dan benar" seperti harimau kelaparan.

" Ya, apa yang kau lakukan oppa, liat di sekelilingmu aku jadi takut" ucap Hera

" Sudah, sudah kajja masuk temuilah sonsaengnim" ucap Donghae setelah sampai didepan ruang sonsaengnim

" Nde oppa, annyeong" ucap Hera

" annyeong " ucap Chunji dan Donghae

Class

" Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap Choi Sonsaengnim

" Selamat pagi Choi Sonsaengnim" ucap murid" lalu duduk di bangku masing"

" Hari ini kalian dapat teman baru pindahan dr salah satu universitas di Paris, kajja masuk " ucap Choi Sonsaengnim mengisyaratkan Hera untuk masuk.

Hera masuk kedalam kelas dan berdiri disamping Choi sonsaengnim.

" Wah cantik sekali ya"

Terdengar suara bisik yang diucapkan oleh teman" yang akan menjadi teman sekelas Hera.

" Kajja, perkenalkan naman-mu" ucap seonsangnim

" Ne, annyeonghaseo Lee Hera imnida, bangapseumnida" ucap Hera dgn membungkuk

" silahkan duduk Hera di kursi nomor 2 dari belakang" ucap Sonsaengnim

" Nde, gamsahanida sonsaengnim" ucap Hera membungkuk lalu duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk kan Choi sonsaengnim.

" Ya, Baro-ssi bisakah kau mendapatkan nomor ponselnya saat istirahat nanti?" ucap teman Baro.

" Imposible" ucap Baro percaya diri.

TBC...


End file.
